


Doing Stuff

by nepenthe_writer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Frottage, Love, M/M, Relationship Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 06:29:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20652716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nepenthe_writer/pseuds/nepenthe_writer
Summary: Based on the prompt:Person A, noticeably disheveled, as they enter a room: "Sorry I'm late. I was doing stuff."Person B, also disheveled and grinning smugly: "I'm stuff."





	Doing Stuff

Tony moaned loudly as he leaned back against his work table in the lab. He currently had a pair of super soldier lips attached to his own leaving speech impossible and his only way of communicating to moan into Steve’s mouth. That of course was assuming that Tony’s brain was even capable of stringing two words together if his mouth had been free. The fact that Steve was currently mapping every inch of Tony’s mouth with his tongue lent to the lack of vocal abilities for the genius, not that either of them were complaining about that.

When his head began to swim from lack of air Tony was finally forced to pull away from Steve’s kiss with a gasp. That was no deterrent for the soldier however as he merely dragged his lips across Tony’s jaw and down his neck leaving little love bites as he went.

“Steve,” Tony huffed out as he tipped his head back loving having his neck played with and asking for more.

Steve took full advantage of that permission laving his tongue over every inch, leaving marks behind though making sure that they were in places that could be covered during a board meeting or press conference. While neither of them were ashamed of the relationship that they shared, they also weren’t yelling it from the rooftops in an effort to try and avoid all of the paparazzi that would be all over them after such an announcement.

They also hadn’t specifically told the rest of the team that they were together but they were pretty sure that everyone knew anyway. Information was not something easily kept secret in a home with two spies and a group of people that gossiped like a bunch of high schoolers on a good day. They weren’t trying to hide anything from the rest of the team, they just weren’t going out of their way to announce anything. Not yet anyway.

Right now though, who did or did not know about their relationship was just about the last thing on either of their minds. All both of them cared about was getting just as close to one another as they could for more, more, more.

“More,” Tony called out as his hands clutched at Steve’s shoulders pulling at the soldier, searching for additional friction.

Never one to deny his lover what he wanted, Steve moved closer until they were chest to chest and used on hand to grab hold of one of Tony’s legs and hitch it up around his waist. Tony immediately let out another loud moan as their groins pressed tight together, teasing delicious friction, a mere taste of what was to come.

“Fuck Steve,” gasped Tony as he used the leg around Steve’s waist to draw the larger man in closer to rut up against him. 

“I did think that was kind of the point,” Steve teased back.

Letting his hand slide back from Tony’s thigh to his ass Steve gave a good squeeze earning a gasp from the man beneath him. Wanting more of those roaming hands Tony pushed his ass back into Steve’s grip before jumping up so that both of his legs were wound around Steve’s waist making the soldier take on his full weight, something that Steve was easily able to do.

Steve had no problem and merely readjusted his grip so that Tony’s back wasn’t digging into the edge of the table that they were rutting up against. Their mouths came back together again as their bodies moved in tandem, a dance that they had done countless times and yet never got tired of. Harsh panting filled the space between them as they each became more eager for the touch of the other.

“Steve,” Tony moaned into the other man’s mouth. “So close Steve.”

Biting at Tony’s lower lip, Steve ground his hips down against Tony’s and rocked them together sending delicious jolts of pleasure through their aching erections. It wasn’t too long before it became too much to handle any longer and they both came spilling in their pants like a pair of teenagers after a bit of fumbling.

Even as they rode out their orgasms they clung to one another as though afraid if they loosened their grip they would be lost to each other. Kisses turned from desperate to tender as they rode through the last few waves of pleasure into the nice afterglow that being together always brought.

Slowly Steve relaxed his hold on Tony’s legs until the genius was standing on his own again. Both of their pants were ruined for the night but neither of them cared too much. A little extra laundry was a price they would both happily pay in order to experience the thrill of being together.

“Sirs, if I might interrupt,” JARVIS’s voice came through the speakers pulling the two of them out of their post orgasm haze, “The rest of the Avengers are gathered for movie night and are inquiring as to your location. They say that if you are not on the couch and ready for the movie to start in five minutes then they will have no choice but to come down there and drag you up.”

“Busted,” Tony said with a grin.

Steve’s answering smile said that he wasn’t too concerned about being late to movie night even if he had been the one to push for more team bonding activities. It didn’t take too much time to clean up and get themselves back in order. They had both taken to keeping a spare set of clothes down in the lab for such occasions.

“You know,” Tony said as they got on the elevator to head up to the common floor, “It says something that they all knew that we were both down in the lab together.”

“You think they know about us?” Steve asked as the doors closed behind them and they started moving upward.

Tony grinned widely as the elevator slowed to a stop. “I think there’s only one way to find out.”

“Sorry we’re late,” Steve apologized as he walked out of the elevator and into the room to take his normal seat on the couch. “I was busy doing … stuff.”

Tony walked out behind him with a cheshire cat grin on his face. “I’m stuff,” he said proudly.

The blush on Steve’s cheeks and the groans from the rest of the team were exactly the reactions that he had been going for.

“So, who had admitting they’re together in an utterly inappropriate manner?” Clint asked the room.

Bruce raised his hand without looking up from his StarkPad. The rest of the team quickly reached into their wallets and handed over their portions of the bet

Steve just shook his head in amusement as he took his normal seat on the end of the couch and held out a hand for Tony to join him.

“This is why we don’t tell people things,” Tony said with a fake sniff as he seated himself in Steve’s lap and stole a handful of popcorn from Clint. “It’s much more fun to watch you trying to make guesses based solely on speculation.”

“Speculation or the way you always walk funny after Steve gets done ‘doing stuff’. Call it whatever you want. Just don’t be late for movie night again or you give up your turn to pick,” Nat informed the couple.

With that the television turned on, lights dimmed, and a movie began to play. It might not have been the most conventional method of letting their friends know about their relationship but they weren’t a conventional group of people so really in the end it fit and none of them could ask for anything more.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [I ain't stuff](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20656772) by [thecookiemomma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecookiemomma/pseuds/thecookiemomma)


End file.
